AmazingEarl.com
AmazingEarl.com is a site run by Dan Wolfe, AKA "The Amazing Earl". On it, Earl posts rides, scenery, mock rides, and anything else that you could think of for RCT2. History The Amazing Earl started making rides in 2003, along with Buggy of Interactivities Ink. Together, they created the world's first REAL Rides: Swinger and Motocross. These are custom, fully functioning rides. He later went on to create his first solo ride, Spinning Cups, and history was made. The Old Menu The Old Menu looked like this: ~ Standard Objects ~ Animated Objects ~ Sim Rides ~~ RCT Links ~ Guest Book ~ F A Qs ~ Email EARL ~ ~ REAL Rides ~ Ridemaking Tutorial (Under Construction) ~ Rider List (Coming Soon) ~ Standard Objects List These are objects that don't move: *"HOLLYWOOD" Style... *Movie Reels & 35mm Film Rolls *Camera Shop Sign *Dragon *BIG BEER! *Generic "Glass" Ghost *Cross Headstones *Easter Objects Animated Objects List These are objects that move: *Disco Ball *FIREWORKS! *Hanged Peep *Octopus Attack *Circling Shark Sim Rides List These are mock rides (rides that guests can't go on): *Chute Drop *The Whipper *Super Slide *The Bouncer REAL Rides For a complete list of actually functioning rides, go to REAL Rides RCT Links *Buggy's Website *RCT2.com *rctuk.com *rct2db.com *rct2uces.com The Old FAQs *Who is this "Amazing EARL" Guy? *Is that goofy moustache real? *What's with that 'Spinning Nose-Glasses' thing? *How do you make these scenery objects? *How do you make the REAL Rides? *Do you have any objects that aren't listed here? *Can you make me a (insert your dream object here)? *Where can I find more custom objects for RCT2? *Are you planning to make any more REAL Flat & Thrill Rides? *Can I link your objects to my website? *Can I host copies of your Objects/Rides on my website for others to download, then? "Who is this "Amazing EARL" Guy?" That's a big question. Best thing to do is visit my main website. ---- "Is that goofy moustache REAL?" Yes. ---- "What's with that 'Spinning Nose-Glasses' thing?" That's called a "SNOZ." It's the logo for my company...based on a familiar face. ---- "How do you make these scenery objects" I hardly ever use pre-made artwork. Generally the project begins with me modeling a 3D object from scratch. This allows me to rotate the object to create the necessary four views. It also gives me control of the lighting and insures that the shadows are realistic. I use "Amorphium Real-time 3D Modeling" Software...version 1.0. (It got expensive after that, so I've never upgraded.) After the snapshots are taken of the 3D model, I edit them using "CorelPhotoPAINT." Any touching up of the images is easier to do a this point. It also lets me easily chop the pictures into properly sized pieces for the next step. Once I'm happy with the images, they're imported into Doctor J's wonderful "Object Editor" which creates the final .dat files for use in RollerCoaster Tycoon. You can download the Editor at his website HERE. ---- "How do you make the REAL Rides?" The artwork is done using the same method I outlined above for making scenery...THEN it gets difficult. Images must be made of the Ride without the Riders AND the Riders without the Ride. All portions of the Riders that may pass behind any part of the ride must be removed. Getting them to match up is the hard part. There's quite a bit of artwork, too. For instance, the "Spinning Cups" Ride required 240 separate precision images...24 for the Ride itself and 216 pictures of a single pair of Riders. The "Motocross" required over a hundred images of the motorcycle alone! (It's a BIG job, but somebody's got to do it...) Once I'm happy with the images, they're imported into Doctor J's wonderful "Object Editor" (now handles some Flat Rides) which creates the final .dat files for use in RollerCoaster Tycoon. You can download the Editor at his website HERE. OR I use a Ride Creator made by "Buggy" of Interactivities Ink...which you can download at his website HERE. ---- "Do you have any objects that aren't listed here?" LOADS of them! Eventually I'll post them all. Don't ask me to email them to you. They'll be posted when I'm ready to give them to the world. ---- "Can you make me a (insert your dream object here)?" Can I? Probably. WILL I? Probably not. I have my own projects in the works, thank you. Look around the web and see if what you want has already been created. (Chances are good that it has.) A good place to start looking is at the RCT2 Objects DataBase at http://www.rct2db.com If something is NOT already available...AND if I find the idea interesting or challenging, I MAY take it on. (I tell you now...it's probably a long shot.) Why not try making the object yourself? It's not THAT difficult...and who knows? You may be even better than ME at this stuff. You never know until you try... ---- "Where can I find more custom objects for RCT?" Visit my Links Page. There are a lot of resources out there. ---- "Are you planning to make more REAL Flat & Thrill Rides?" DEFINITELY! A list is being compiled in the forums at RCT2.com. Head over there and give me your input! (You can go directly to the list HERE.) ---- "Can I link your objects to my website?" The answer is at the bottom of this page. ANY links must point ONLY to http://ae.rctspace.com Traffic on this site is monitored VERY closely. If unusual activity occurs, pages will be automatically changed and your links will be immediately broken. (Don't you just HATE broken links? So do your site's visitors...) ---- "Can I host your objects on my website for other people to download, then?" No. It's not to be mean...but I do have my reasons. Again, see the bottom of this page for details. (...and I WILL be watching. So will my Lawyer, "Vinny." He specializes in "Personal Injury" cases...if you know what I mean.) ;) Joking aside, if I find that this becomes a repeated problem, this site will simply be closed and my future creations kept for my own enjoyment...which is why I make them in the first place. Please respect my wishes. ---- More questions to come as they're asked...AND when I come up with smart-aleck answers. The Infamous Guestbook The Guestbook was a feature on the old site. It was a place where people could post in and say how much they liked/disliked the site. Despite the fact that Dan Wolfe stated countless times not to request rides and post advertisments, about 1/3 of the guestbook are those. It was closed down on 4/1/04 after people started to complain about the rumored "Harry Potter Scenery" and the fact that it was cancelled. The Announcement After a few months of being absent, The Amazing Earl posted this message: "Where has Amazing Earl been?" Greetings my RCT Friends, As many of you have no doubt noticed, there have been no new RCT-related projects posted on this website for quite some time. A few people have emailed to both complain about the lack of updates or to express their concern. To the former, I stress that nothing has ever been promised to them. The Rides I made were offered as a gift to the RCT Community...which I was not obligated to give. To the latter, I appreciate their thoughtfulness and thank them for kindly thinking of me. Will I be making any more Real Rides? Not for the foreseeable future. At least temporarily, I am officially announcing my retirement from making Ride and scenery making. Rest assured that this decision was certainly not because of rude little comments in my RCT Guest Book. Any time you put your work on public display, harsh criticism is to be expected. As Mark Twain said, "Nothing is so good that somebody somewhere won't hate it." The Guest Book was closed because I grew weary of constantly deleting the daily vulgar posts and anonymous assaults to my character by those too cowardly to confront me directly via email. The one that remains as the final entry was not the worst. It was simply the last. The decision was also not made because of the incessant nagging about future projects. Although the daily requests and begging for particular (and usually impossible) rides became boring after a while, they at least indicated to me that people were interested in my work. It is not because of bandwidth concerns, web hosting or other reasons of that type. Neither is it health concerns, legal problems nor anything of that nature...as some more "creative" RCT-ers have asserted. It's simply become apparent to me that other things in life must take precedence over the Real Ride and scenery object projects for a silly computer game. Not to put TOO fine a point on it, I've simply decided to devote my time and talents (I have talents?) to other areas...ones that unlike the RCT projects, have the potential to increase my bottom line. Bills keep coming in, mortgages must be paid and I have this annoying habit of needing to EAT every day... Will there EVER be any more real Rides from me? Difficult to say. As other interests gain momentum and I find myself with more available time, there may well be. However at the moment, I have absolutely no timetable regarding when I might start them up again...so please don't ask. My crystal ball is busted. When and if I do, they'll be here at the website. And so in closing, I want to thank you all for your kind support and encouragement over the past year. I'm always thrilled (and constantly surprised) at the reception to my little projects. I also thank you for taking the time to read this long-winded ramble...which I know most of you won't bother to do. I will not be leaving the RCT community completely. This website will remain open and I also hope to retain my position as a Moderator in the Forums at RCT2.com...which compared to the enormous amount of time and effort it takes to create Rides, I should be able to manage. May your Park Rating never drop below 900... -- "The Amazing EARL" The New Site The Ridemaking Tutorial Amazing Earl made a Ride Making Tutorial called "Ride Making For Dummies". This tutorial shows RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 players how to create their own scenery and rides. Many of the steps include Ride Dissection, Flat Ride Movement, Hard Coded Ride Elements, Clearences, Ride Capacity, Aliasing, etc. Disclaimer All images, text, video, code, and The Guestbook are copyright 2000-2005 Dan Wolfe Creative Ministries. All rights reserved. The Amazing Earl.com is not affiliated with Chris Sawyer, Atari, Infogrames Interactive or any other official entities associated with the game "RollerCoaster Tycoon 2." External Links Old Site (mirror) Old Site (mirror 2) New Site The Ridemaking Tutorial Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Fansites Category:Downloads